


In My Head

by littleyellowladybugs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Manipulation, Strong Female Characters, Toxic Relationships, female badassery, slowburn, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowladybugs/pseuds/littleyellowladybugs
Summary: Isabella Cooper is a loner. She has lived alone with her brother since she was 11, and often is found alone to herself. Although, she is a very excellent student who prides herself in her knowledge. Everything changes one day when the smartest and most ambitious boy in the class takes notice to her. Bella swoons to the charms of dear old Tom Riddle, but when she suddenly becomes suspicious of his behavior things quickly turn sour.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, let me say thank you so much for reading this. This is my first chapter book in a super long time and my first story on here ever. All your kudos and comments are so greatly appreciated. This story is going to have some really dark themes (which if you know who I’m writing about you should already know this) so if you aren’t great with abuse and death, please don’t read this. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Severus Snape appeared suddenly in the darkness of the house all the Death Eaters were hiding out at, looking exasperated. “My Lord, I have come of word of the Chosen One who is here to kill you.” Snape said, his usually languid, dark voice seemed shaky and full of panic. 

To this news, Lord Voldemort rose his head to look at the man who had just appeared. Despite a large hood covering most of his face and body, making him look more of a dementor than the Dark Lord, you could still see his pleasantly surprised face. “Please, Severus, come closer.” Voldemort called, his voice was light and calming, but still sounded sharp and strong as it usually did. Severus steps closer to the Dark Lord, who takes his face into his hands. 

“Severus, tell me who the boy is.” From this angle, Severus had a clear view of his Dark Master. This man was exceedingly different from the young man named Tom Riddle, though the essence of him was still there. His face, which used to be sharp and handsome, had twists into something inhuman. He was much paler, and the edges of his face were even more defined, as if he were starving. Though his eyes, his blood red eyes, were starving. Voldemort was desperately hungry. The only thing that really resembled Tom was his hair which was covered by his hood, so it lay flat and matted, rather than the full and curly mess it would be without it. 

“It’s a boy born at the end of the July by those who have defied the Dark Lord.” Severus responds urgently. Despite his admiration for the Dark Lord, his touch sparks him with fear. Voldemort can feel it and smiles, softly caressing the man’s cheek. 

“And do you know who this boy is?” Asks Voldemort, his gaunt featured smiling devilishly down on Snape. 

“The P-Potter’s boy. The Potter’s boy was born at the end of July.” 

“Very good. We’ll have to kill them. All of them.” Voldemort says, suddenly taking his hand away from Severus and towards the way Severus came in. Before Voldemort could take another step, Severus had grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Please, My Lord.” Severus pleads in a half hearted apology. The Dark Lord immediately swivels around looking mortified at the man who grabbed him, but froze to the look of fear and desperation written on the man’s face. “Please, spare Lily Evans.” 

To the look of desperation, Lord Voldemort smiles his most devious smile. “Of course, my most loyal companion. I will spare thee, the one you love.” With that, Voldemort releases himself from Snape’s grasp and disapparates towards the house of the Potters.

Lord Voldemort had broken into the Potter’s home whilst Lily had just put little Harry into his crib. By the time she started creeping down the stairs to find her husband, James jumps in front of the stairs, startling her. 

“Lily, my darling!” Before she could admonish him for giving her a fright, James continues. “Run! Save our son! I’ll hold him off!” Lily’s eyes went huge as James then ran away from her. 

“JAMES, NO!” She screamed, but her words went unheard as she suddenly heard two men yelling spells at each other and the sound of dishes breaking. Lily sat there frozen until she heard a final voice loudly shout the most awful unforgivable curse she could think of. The voice was dark and sharp, and recognized who it belonged to immediately. The minute the curse was sent there was a pause and an agonizing thump. Lily covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, tears rising to her eyes. 

Finally kicking into gear, she ran up the stairs and gathered little Harry in her arms. Harry was screaming and crying and she desperately tried to shut him up. “Hush, Harry. Shh, baby, it’s okay.” She hummed as she hurriedly went towards the window, but it was too late. 

“Hand him over.” The dark voice said into the quiet room. Lily froze and turned around, cradling Harry in her arms. 

“Over my dead body.” Lily retorted sharply at him. Voldemort let out a harsh laugh. 

“Let’s not have it come to that.” He says, holding out his arms. “I only want the baby. You can be spared if you give him to me.” Tears streamed down Lily’s face as she held Harry closer to her, Harry was still crying loudly. 

“NEVER!” Lily screamed, but right at that moment Voldemort spelled her an unforgivable curse, and she too fell to the ground with a loud thump. 

Harry fell from Lily’s arms before she hit the ground and tumbled a few feet away. His screams were loud and agonizing, but the sound somehow made Voldemort’s heart pump faster with adrenaline. The sound of hurt and fear filled him with excitement. Voldemort picks up the baby and unwraps him from his blanket. The minute Voldemort picks him up, Harry stops his fussing and carefully scrutinizes the man holding him. Voldemort stares in horror and shock. 

Those green eyes. 

Those bright green eyes contrasting with the dark, fragile hair the lays atop the small boy’s head. 

“Of course…” Voldemort whispers to himself. “Of course it would be you…” 

He lays Harry back in his crib carefully. The calm baby watches him casually, completely relaxed in the presence of Voldemort. “But not before I get rid of you.” And with that, Voldemort spells little Harry the killing curse loud and proud.


	2. Chapter 1- 6/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A nod of pity for the plain girl” 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t know it would have ended like this when I met him. I didn’t understand people’s motives or that people could be taken advantage of. I didn’t even understand that people could just be plain evil. When I met him, I knew none of that. I was just a girl in love with a boy, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. We have a long story to get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back with an official chapter! I’d like thank anyone that has decided to read this. I’m really excited about this story. Also, I know somethings in here are canonically incorrect, but I changed it anyways. Like putting hagrid in gryffindor and giving Tom Riddle blue eyes. Just a few things I wanted to add. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please stick around because I have more content coming your way 🖤

“A nod of pity for the plain girl” 

 

I didn’t know it would have ended like this when I met him. I didn’t understand people’s motives or that people could be taken advantage of. I didn’t even understand that people could just be plain evil. When I met him, I knew none of that. I was just a girl in love with a boy, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. We have a long story to get through. 

The story truly begins in my 5th year at hogwarts. I am still only 14 years old with almost no friends. Not that I’m unlikeable or anything, I just never mastered the art of talking to people. So, they never talked to me. The only people I talked to were my brother and my best friend, and occasionally the other passerby outcasts around the school. 

Despite the lack of interactions at school, I absolutely love it. 

I wake up on September 1st when my brother shouts for me to wake up. “Bella, get up! You don’t want to miss the train and I have work!” Robert yells from downstairs. I have lived with my brother since just a little before my 1st year of Hogwarts when he turned 17 and was able to find a place for us to live. 

I get up from my bed. My room isn’t very fancy or big, but it’s my bedroom and I’ve never felt safer than here. The walls are pale and barren besides my ravenclaw tapestry that my brother had given me for Christmas my 2nd year. I just have a small bed, a dresser, and a mirror. There’s nothing more I really need. 

Before I getting dressed, I size myself up in the mirror. Yep, still look like a child. My boobs are barely a B cup, and I squish them together to make them seem bigger. My hips aren’t very round either, I run my hands over them as if they were someone else’s who thought I was sexy. I squish my face, trying to straighten my fattened cheeks. I flatten my unruly hair on my head, and comb down the curls in my dark brown hair with my fingers. 

I think I like my hair… and maybe even my lips. They were at least plump. And my eyes, I like my eyes. Everyone says I have my mother’s eyes. A beautiful emerald green with a golden crown encircling it. I like my face. I just wish my body would catch up to it. 

“Isabella, come on! You think I have all day?” Robert yelled again, and I dropped my hands to my sides with a huff. 

After I get dressed, I get downstairs to see my brother has prepared toast with marmalade for me and a glass of milk. “Hurry up,” he told me once he noticed I had come down. “We have to get going very soon.” 

He’s always so serious nowadays, ever since he became an adult. My brother barely finished Hogwarts and was desperate to get out of the house with our dad. He used to be such trouble. Honestly the most misbehaved slytherin in the school. He didn’t bully anyone, but he hardly took anything seriously. He was always so carefree and doing his own thing. I guess now that he had to take care of someone everything’s changed. 

Perhaps he needs a girlfriend. It’s not like my brother is unattractive. His chocolate brown hair and dazzling blue eyes make him very charming, and he has a very contagious smile. He can make anyone laugh if he felt like it. He’s honestly the nicest slytherin I’ve ever known, and I admire him more than anyone else in my life. 

“You ready to go?” Rob asks once I finish my breakfast. I give a nice curt nod. “Good, tie your mess of a hair up. Did you even brush it?” 

“Brush it? Why do I have to brush it?” I gave him a disgusted look and ran my fingers over my hair. 

“You look like you’re homeless.” 

“Well, you look like an arsehole!” I pout, lamely attempting to hide my long, curly hair with my arms. 

“Bring a brush and tie it up.” My brother said as my cat Lilith came through the kitchen door and rubbed up against his leg. 

“Brushing it is only going to make it worse!” I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Then tie it up. Come on.” 

I grabbed an elastic from my room and tied my hair up in a ponytail. My hair wasn’t frizzy, but clearly has been unbrushed in my messy do. Curls sprouted aimlessly and seemed flat and unkempt. I went back downstairs to pick up Lilith and headed outside to find my brother waiting for me. 

When we got to Kings Cross station and slipped through the wall at 9 ¾, I was met with a large train and a crowd of people trying to get on. To be honest, it’s completely overwhelming. 

“Good luck at school, Bella. Be good and try to have fun.” He smiles warmly and ruffles my hair. I look down. 

“You know ‘fun’ isn’t exactly in my vocabulary.” I suppress a smile as my brother laughs. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you’re completely boring.” He teases playfully and I gape at him before laughing and punch him in the stomach. He blocks them with his arms, which are surprisingly strong despite his almost lanky figure. He’s not muscular or too skinny, but he looks as intimidating as a puppy. He almost even looks like a puppy when he smiles. 

“No, but seriously, have fun.” He gives me a side smile and pulls me in for a soft hug. My brother isn’t overly affectionate, so I smile into the light embrace. When we pull apart he punches me in the arm, hard, like a big brother is supposed to do. 

“Ow!” I cradle my arm where there no doubt will be a small bruise at. 

“See ya around, kiddo! The minister is in desperate need of some help.” He yells before walking back into the wall where he came out of. I smile sadly, immediately missing him despite the anger over my throbbing arm. 

“Bye,” I say quietly, although he can’t hear me anymore. 

I walk around the chaos of the crowd and try not to panic as I find my way onto the train. Lilith, in all her demonic glory, does panic and claws my arms so I drop her. “Lily!” I shout for her as she meows and runs away, maneuvering through students, whom shriek and jump away. I try to chase after her and almost lose sight of her when I bump into someone very familiar. The first thing I notice is her long legs hidden by trousers. My eyes move up to her plain, white shirt, and then her pretty face. She’s taller than me by a few inches. Her hair is a beautiful honey brown and just reaches her shoulders, and her brilliant green eyes are hidden behind her round glasses. She looks as if she could be a model, but she’s far too intelligent for that kind of career. People often mistake us for sisters because of how similar we are in looks. She’s like my taller, much prettier, twin. 

“Hey, Bob!” She yells to my cat as she hisses and scratches at my friends arms. She doesn’t budge. I look aghast because of all the pain she’s enduring. I scold her as I take my cat back from her arms, which were now slightly bloody and scarred. 

“You know what her name is, Alemagna.” I said and try to calm Lilith down by petting her. It was only riling her up more. 

“Yeah, Cooper, it’s Bob. Now let’s find a car before she kills someone.” We walk down all the aisles together trying to find a free car, all the while Lilith scratches and screeches and writhes in my arms. I curse myself, and my brother, for not buying a cat carrier. It takes literally everything I have not to drop her again. 

Lilith squirms tirelessly in my arms and stretches up to get a nice scratch into my face. I scream and drop her. She wails as she runs down the aisle, and I hear my friend Juliette yell out for her. 

“Oh,” Juliette says suddenly. While caring for my now bleeding face, I look up and am about to ask what’s wrong, when I see a tall, handsome boy scoop up my feisty cat. 

“Is this your cat?” The handsome boy asks. He’s already dressed in his slytherin robes and the first thing I notice is his prefect badge on. I completely forget Juliette is standing next to me as the boy gives me a lopsided, small grin. 

“Y-Yes, sir..” I stammer out nervously. I look at his luscious wavy brown hair that is neatly done up. I know this boy. A very smart slytherin with excellent charisma. He reminds me of how my brother is now, serious but still handsome and humorous. He’s never talked to me before. 

The boy snickers and before he can reply, Juliette takes my cat out of his arms. “Thank you, Riddle.” She said politely, but bitterness edged into her words. The boy, Riddle, narrowed his gray eyes at her, but quickly returned her grimace with a polite smile that didn’t entirely match his eyes. 

“It was my pleasure, Alemagna. Perhaps you’d like bring a cage for your cat next time?” He turned to me and looked into my eyes. I quickly look away, too nervous to meet his intense gaze. 

“Oh- uh, yes, sir. Of course.” I stammer out quietly, cowering towards the ground slightly as if his words have hit me. How could I be so embarrassing? My cheeks must be ablaze right about now. Riddle laughs again, his glamorous smile sparking light into his eyes. 

“You can just call me Tom.” 

“Oh, um. Yes, Tom.” I reply and at that moment Tom looks at the floor and casts a spell under his breath. A small cage, perfect size for a cat, appeared on the ground. He lifts it up at the handle and hands it towards me. I gape at my new present. “Oh, goodness! Thank you…” A new form of confidence flowed through me as I looked into his eyes. My words were heavy with gratitude, unable to process why he was being so nice. 

Despite Tom Riddle being unbelievably attractive and likeable, he’s not exactly known for being overly gracious towards people. My cheeks warmed at the thought, a newfound feeling flowed in my gut. I felt special. Like he chose me to be nice too. From afar, when not really paying attention, Tom’s eyes are a stormy grey, but right now his eyes are a deep marbled blue. As if his eyes were the bottom of an ocean.

“Thanks, again.” Juliette says coldly as she shoves my fighting cat into the cage. Tom doesn’t acknowledge her as he shuts the cage door and hands the cage to me. I take it from him, our fingertips rubbing oh-so gently against each other. 

“You girls are very welcome. I should get going now, my group must be waiting for me. Enjoy your trip.” He looks to us with a thin smile, but his eyes lock with mine longer than Juliette’s. She doesn’t notice. 

“Oh, goodbye!” I say a bit too loudly, and wave a bit too enthusiastically. Juliette scoffs at me and rolls her eyes. She takes my arm and pulls me farther down the aisle. The cars are opening up now which is noticeable because of the little windows they have. 

“What the hell was that?” Juliette asks. I furrow my eyebrows at her question and shake my head, completely normal now that Tom has left. 

“What was what?” I counter, completely dumbfounded. 

“You ogling Riddle, that’s what!” She shouts, her cheeks turning red from irritation. “I thought we both agreed he was an all ‘round git!” I keep my eyebrows furrowed and think long about what she said. 

“I mean, yeah, he is. About studies and… like, other dumb things like that. That wasn’t very mean of him, though.” I say and she sighs, looking through windows to see if she can find a group of people she knows. 

“All I’m saying is that I don’t trust him. He’s a slytherin for one, and everyone in his house is racist!” She yells and I look at her idiotically quizzical. 

“Racist?” I ask, “You’re the one who’s judging him because of the house he’s in.” 

“Yes, racist, Cooper.” She stops to turn and look at me. She rests her hands lightly on my shoulder. Not aggressively, but to express how important her words are. “He hates half blood wizards.” 

I turn my eyes away from her with a disgruntled look on my face and swipe her hands off of my shoulders. “Well, I mean… half blood wizards.. they aren’t, well…” 

“Well, what, Bella?” Her face became pointed and her words were daring. I dare you to finish that sentence, Cooper, her face said, you’ll regret it. I’m not sure why, but I continued. 

“Well, like, they aren’t as strong as us pure bloods?” I finish with a shrug, my cheeks warming up. I did not like talking politics. My words made Juliette’s nostrils flare, and my stomach felt sick. I smelled an argument coming. 

“Wow, I did not take you for an ignorant cunt.” She snapped and my eyes softened. An ocean of hurt washed over me, and I took a step back from her. 

“You can’t blame me for my opinion.” I say to her and she shakes her head. 

“You’re ignorant and your brother is the reason half bloods are being attacked.” Juliette’s accusation hit me like a bullet and it stung. My lips twitched and I tried to blink away tears. 

I clear my throat. “I… I, uh, think we should sit separately.” I say and begin to turn around. Juliette catches my arm. 

“Bells, no, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to say that I don’t think Riddle is a very good person.” Her voice is much softer now. Although I couldn’t see her, I bet her eyes had softened too from her accusing eyes before. Perhaps if I did see them, I would’ve cracked, but I took my arm away from her grasp. 

“I’ll see you at the dinner, Jules.” Then proceeded back down the long aisle to look for empty cars. I didn’t find any, but I found a car full of misfits like me. I entered. 

Inside it sat a big boy who was in my grade. And when I mean big boy, I mean big. He was at least seven feet tall and already had a beard! He also refused to cut his hair so he just looked like this scruffy giant that found a spot in hogwarts for him. He is always nice to me though, and shares a love of animals and bugs the way I do. Across from us sat a girl with dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses covering her eyes. She was always pouting, and her voice was just a little too whiny and high pitched for my liking. 

“I hate sitting with the losers.” She whined to us, and I frowned at her, clearly offended. “I want to sit with all the cute boys! Don’t you, Isabella?” 

“Ah, don’ worry, Myrtle!” The large boy told her. Even his voice was much deeper than you’d expect a boy of only in the third year. “Yur sure to find a boy fur the Yule Ball this year!” He said excitedly, although unfortunately he would be unable to go. 

“Hm,” Myrtle hummed thoughtfully. “I hope it’s one of those hot slytherin ones… like yummy Riddle.” I cringe at her words. There was no way he would go with her to the Yule Ball. In fact, Tom didn’t do any sort of dating. That was also known in hogwarts. Everyone thought he was incredibly odd for that. All these girls fawning over him, and he never even attempted to ask one of them out. Often he would decline offers. 

That fact almost inevitably made him more enticing. Not for me, of course. But to the girls in general. The more he rejected them, the more they came at him. That’s why I never paid him any mind. He has always seemed like a git. Just like Juliette said… 

“What robes are you wearing, Bella?” Myrtle asks me, and I snap out of my thoughts. She must’ve been talking about her dress robes for the ball. 

“Oh, um, I dunno yet, really.” I give her a shrug and press my lips into a thin line. 

“Well, you are going, aren’t you?” Her question came out more accusatory than curious, but I paid her no mind. I gave her another shrug. Yes, I had been planning on going. It’ll be my first ball, so of course I’ll be going. 

“Aren’t you excited for our sexy new guests to arrive at hogwarts?” I cringe again and feel my cheeks warm up from Myrtles lewd question and shake my head. 

“I mean, I guess. Just not when you put it like that.” I frown at her. She giggles in response.

“We all know you aren’t one to find romance.” My frown deepens at her insult, but I just shake my head. Myrtle was a piece of work not to be dealt with. 

I change into my school robes near the evening time when the train will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. On my way there and back I pass the prefects car where Tom Riddle is staying and catch glimpses of him. I think back to his nice act towards me. I can’t stop thinking about it, and even though I don’t like him, I can’t help but search him out in a crowd. I wanted to talk to him. To understand why he wanted to be nice to me. 

While changing I also pass Juliette. We look at each other. She stares me as if pleading for me to approach her. I guess we’re both too stubborn for that. 

She has her reputation and I have my fears. 

When I get back to the car with Myrtle and Hagrid, they both were also in their respective robes. Hagrid in his yellow and black robes made for Hufflepuff, and Myrtle shared the the same robes I did. Which is amazing considering the literal pea brain she is. 

“Bella, I couldn’t help but notice on our way to change that your head kept twisting to look through the car where all the hot prefects are sat. Do you fancy one of them?” Her head tilts in curiosity and I feel my cheeks begin to warm up. I shake my head. 

“Of course not, no.” I deny, clearing my throat. How embarrassing, especially since I didn’t particularly fancy anyone. I haven’t since forever. Never been my thing. Couples always grossed me out, really. 

Myrtle ignored my comment. “Do you reckon one of them would ask you to the ball?” She asked in her nosey, whining voice. I frown thoughtfully at her comment. No, I suppose they wouldn’t. I’ve never been asked to anything. Not for hangouts and not for dates. Not that I was bitter about it. 

As if she were reading my mind, she answered for me. “No, I wouldn’t believe so.” She determined with a sigh and a small shrug. It was almost out of pity. I tried not to act hurt, but something about it made me feel bad. It was like being told no one would kidnap you because you’re too ugly. Like, yeah, you wouldn’t want to be kidnapped, but you also feel bad that not even the most desperate people want you. “Must be so sad to be such a plain girl.” She said softly as if her words were hardly hurtful. 

“You should talk, Myrtle.” I retort back, masking my hurt with glaring eyes. She looks at me with a ghost of a smile playing at her lips and just shook her head at me. It was out of pity. 

When the train came to a stop, I was eager to get off the train and head into the castle. My mind is racing through all my hurt feelings as I rode into the castle. The carriage ride flew by like a dream. 

Walking into the Great Hall, I took a deep breath. I saw my fellow students take a seat at their respective tables with all of their friends. Hundreds of people were now seated at the tables. I look at the Gryffindor table and find Juliette laughing alongside her other, more desirable, friends. Her hair has been put up in her signature messy bun. She doesn’t notice me as I stare at her, becoming increasingly upset. Of course she doesn’t care that we fought and now not talking. I’m her most uninteresting friend. I’m the least popular. The ugliest friend she has, and I’m the plainest Jane she ever knew. Why would she care that we aren’t friends anymore? 

I walk over to the ravenclaw table and rest my chin in my hand, lost in thought. I sulk as we go through the first year sorting, possibly my least favorite thing about getting to Hogwarts. Every year it took longer and longer to get through, and when it was over, I sulked through Dumbledore’s speech. 

“Welcome back to another fantastic year at Hogwarts!” He greeted to the students seated in front of him as he stood behind the dramatic pedestal. “And welcome officially to our new first years! In hopes for prosperous first year!” 

I glazed through it all. About how great this year will be and going over the schedules for classes, which were to begin tomorrow morning. Then something new happened. 

“Today is a special year, though.” Dumbledore states, his eyes gleam in excitement. “Today is the year of the Triwizard Tournament.” 

He explains a bit of the tournament and introduces the schools that will be learning alongside of Hogwarts classes this year. The school from America; Ilvermorny, and the school from japan; Mahoutokoro School of Magic, were there to join us. I really tried to enjoy the small performances each school did as they were introduced, but I found it difficult to enjoy myself. 

After each school was introduced and finished their entrance performance, they were seated at two separate tables. Americans sat on the left, and Japan sat on the right. Then Dumbledore proceeded with the rules of the dangerous competition, how to enter, and the prizes that were included. I ignored all of it, especially since it was common knowledge that anyone under the age of consent weren’t allowed to enter. There were riots from each house, and the louder it got within the Great Hall, the more tired I became. 

Then, with that, we were allowed to dig in. Feeling curious, I look around at the school’s table to observe our new visitors. They indulged happily into their food. They all held a sort of swagger I could never compete with or even understand. It was amazing. 

I move my gaze towards the table of my own class. I look back at the Gryffindor table to watch Juliette laugh wildly with her friends. Hurt, I look over the rest of the tables. I search the Slytherin table and I find Riddle staring at me. When he notices me looking, he quickly looks down at his food, but a smirk is noticeable on his lips. 

I gape at him in surprise, and a sick feeling flutters in my tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the prologue! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post on a weekly basis but most likely the updates will be slow. Please follow me on https://mobile.twitter.com/Yellowladybug3


End file.
